Si todo fuera diferente
by fanneth
Summary: Oneshot. Ellos no debieron conocerse, no en este tiempo y no en esta vida. Pero así pasó, no hay marcha atrás. Sin embargo, si todo fuera diferente...


**Si todo fuera diferente**

Tú estás allí, esperando en el lugar donde habían acordado. Allí, en la acera frente al parque donde por primera vez hablaron; de pie, con tu cabello ondulándose al ritmo del viento, tus ojos castaños mirando al infinito, y de cuando en cuando, el reloj.

Tus facciones se delinean hermosamente a la luz tibia del sol, que en aquel atardecer brilla tristemente; esa brisa que respiras, está cargada de soledad y melancolía, y lo sabes, porque lo demuestran tus ojos, que siguen fijos en el columpio, ese columpio que trae a tu mente muchos recuerdos.

Y se hace presente el aroma tan conocido que ahora envuelve tu derredor, y que te hace sentir un peso en el corazón.

"No vendrá", piensas y miras ambos lados del camino, esperando encontrar esa mirada jade por la cual has venido, y que deseas observar, fijamente, sin cesar. Y que no llegará, no lo hará.

Quizá sea por inclemencia. Quizá sea por burla del destino, pero ella y tú jamás debieron conocerse. No en este tiempo, no en esta vida. Sin embargo, es imposible que le reproches a esa fuerza divina, que haya marcado sus caminos para cruzarse, conocerse... y amarse.

Y allí sigues, esperando. ¿Que no te cansas de estar parado? En medio de la acera, mirando de vez en cuando tu reloj, que marca ya pasadas las seis de la tarde. Esa persona ya se retrasó dos horas. No entiendo tu insistencia, tu necedad en seguir allí, empedernido, esperando que esa persona aparezca por el camino.

Observa el sol, el ya está cansado, no quiere más esperar contigo, por eso se apaga, lentamente, hasta desaparecer en el horizonte y sólo dejar el recuerdo de ese día en el que brilló, radiante. Regresa a tu casa, Syaoran.

"Ella no llega tarde", piensas, contemplando en tu mano la orquídea que llevabas, la que planeabas dársela a ella, a la persona que amas y que, según tú, ella aún no lo sabe, porque precisamente en ese lugar se lo ibas a decir. Pero qué va, ella no llegó. Algo de ti sabe que aquello no es normal, que nunca ha pasado en todas las veces que ustedes dos se han citado. ¿Es por eso que sigues allí?

Te diriges hacia ese columpio, en el que ese día, que te parece como si fuera ayer, viste a esa persona sentada, llorando desconsolada y que le preguntaste que si estaba bien y que si podías ayudarla. Ella te dijo que no y se quedó callada. Ella rehusó tu ayuda pero aún así tú no te marchabas. Sólo por conocerla el primer día del semestre en la escuela, y porque se sentó enfrente de ti y porque la mirabas todos los días, a cada hora, a cada minuto del día¿te daba el derecho de engancharte de ella e insistirle en preguntarle qué le pasaba? Ah, Syaoran, sí que eres rotundo en tus decisiones.

Pero ella también lo era, por eso no te quiso decir en aquel momento, ni nunca. Y al verte derrotado le ofreciste lo único que abarcaba tu ayuda: un pañuelo.

¿Recuerdas cómo la muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver aquel objeto tendido hacia ella¿Y que algo en tu corazón se movió cuando sus pálidas y delgadas manos se posaron sobre las tuyas y tomaron aquel trozo de tela? Ella se limpió sus mejillas humedecidas y dejaron contemplar, por primera vez enfrente de ti y con todo su esplendor, el brillo de la esmeralda mirada que poseía en su cara. ¡Qué sonrojo te llevaste! Y te creíste que ella no lo notaría.

Ya recuperado, le dijiste que conservara el pañuelo y que regresara con cuidado a su casa, que mañana se verían. Te fuiste y dentro de tu corazón albergaste la esperanza de que mañana ella se recuperara. Y eso pasó, y mejor de lo que te imaginabas. Al siguiente día ella regresó tranquila al mismo lugar donde tu solías contemplarla cada mañana, y por una hermosa razón¡oh, sorpresa, ella te sonreía!

Ni mil lunas, ni mil soles, ni toda la hermosura de la naturaleza entera, podían compararse con la belleza de aquella sonrisa, que aunque débil, había suscitado mil emociones en tu corazón¿verdad, Syaoran? Y aunque la meta que intentaste alcanzar el día anterior no la habías logrado, ahora se presentaba una nueva: conocerla más, saber todo de ella, saber qué era lo que hacía que ella brillara de aquella manera.

Y allí fuiste, testarudo, a introducirte en un mundo que debiste evitar, pero que es lo más hermoso que pudiste encontrar. Por eso, ahora las consecuencias has de afrontar.

No. No tires la orquídea, la vas a necesitar, esto no ha terminado. La recoges arrepentido, sabes que estás muy afligido, y que eso no te da derecho a dudar de ella. Ella simplemente no llegó, no es para tanto. Y¿acaso ya te preguntaste el motivo? No¿verdad? Hasta ahora lo estás pensando, por eso levantas la mirada y miras a ningún lado. Sin embargo, hay una figura que se va acercando...

"¿Será ella?", te preguntas y te levantas del columpio, animado. Sin embargo, la poca luz que proviene del faro, te demuestra que estás equivocado. No es ella la que se acerca sino otra persona. Una persona que posee un largo cabello negro ondulado y una mirada amatista. No es mayor, sino que parece de la misma edad que tú, y crees que va a pasar de largo sin mirarte, pero te llevas una sorpresa al saber que se dirige en tu dirección.

Ella está de pie, mirándote cara a cara, con una mirada de seriedad absoluta que tú temes interrumpir. Y te quedas callado, como esa persona se quedaba callada cuando le preguntabas la razón de la melancolía en su mirada. Y te golpea el recuerdo, de ustedes dos paseando por las calles de la ciudad. Rememoras como veía cada cosa que la rodeaba, y que su mirada parecía ser feliz, pero que, fugazmente, se teñía de cierta nostalgia.

Te preguntabas si tal vez ella no era feliz a tu lado y te atormentabas a ti mismo, esforzándote al máximo por complacerla, por cuidarla, por no dejarla abandonada. Pero no era eso, Syaoran, la tristeza que poseía la mirada de aquella chica no era porque tú no la hicieras lo suficientemente feliz. Realmente era porque la hacías realmente muy feliz. Y ella no quería perder aquella felicidad. Que a cada día la veía esfumarse, mitigarse... acabarse.

Escucha a la persona que ha llegado contigo, te dirá algo importante. Te pedirá que te dirijas a un lugar que tú, hace unos minutos, jamás consideraste, y que lo hagas lo más rápido posible. Déjala que llore en silencio, Syaoran, y tú corre, corre lo más que puedas, porque el tiempo no espera. Él se acaba, como la vida misma.

Tus lágrimas enmarcan tu rostro, contraído, tenso... incrédulo. Y es que, no puedes creer lo que has escuchado, sin embargo, es la verdad que aquella chica te había ocultado, aquel día en que la viste llorar y callar.

Corre, Syaoran, deja que esa carrera acelere tu corazón y que en aquel esfuerzo se desahogue todo tu coraje contra el mundo, contra la vida... contra ella... y contra ti. Ustedes, quienes no tienen culpa de nada, quienes simplemente nunca debieron conocerse, pero que así pasó. Lucha, lucha contra ese rencor, contra esa rabia, que nada pueden solucionar ahora, solamente empeorar las cosas, lo cual no sería justo para ti ni para ella.

¿Y todas aquellas tardes juntos¿Y todas aquellas miradas y sonrisas compartidas? Carcajadas, helados, películas y juegos... ¿se terminan? El cielo retumba, de pronto, pareciendo afirmar esta dolorosa pregunta.

Llora el cielo, lloran las nubes... llora tu corazón.

Has llegado. El lugar al que te dirigías está justo frente a ti¿entrarás? Sabes lo que te espera, y aún así te decides entrar. Syaoran, reitero, sí que eres rotundo en tus decisiones.

Recorres el camino hacia la puerta de entrada y no necesitas tocarla, porque ya se abrió. El rostro desconsolado de una mujer de largo cabello ondulado te recibe, y te sorprendes mucho al ver los ojos de los que descienden aquellas lágrimas silenciosas. Su mirada es idéntica a la de ella ¿verdad, Syaoran? Ella se da media vuelta y, sin hablar, te indica que la sigas hacia una escalera cercana. En el camino, miras a tu lado y descubres que hay personas en la sala. Las observas y la única mirada que se fija en ti pertenece a unos ojos castaños con gafas. Una mirada masculina que no llora, pero que, como la tuya, posee una tristeza profunda, cuyo fondo es difícil de divisar.

Te alejas de aquel salón y sigues a la mujer, que silenciosa, te señala la escalera. Debes subirla, Syaoran, si no lo haces habrás ido allí en vano. Dudas. Te quedas quieto por un momento, midiendo tus fuerzas, comprobando si eres lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar la vida que espera. Que acecha, que comienza, que termina. ¿Ahora sí dudas, Syaoran?

Un pie en un escalón. Un pie en otro. Ascendiendo hacia el destino, con la cabeza en alto y con tu mirada caoba firme. Llegas al rellano y te encuentras con una persona de pie a un lado de una puerta cerrada. Es un hombre alto, con cabellera negra y ojos penetrantes. Y te mira.

Recuerdas, de repente, todas aquellas veces que ella te contaba las travesuras que le hacía su hermano, y lo molestoso que era, pero que a pesar de ello, ella lo quería demasiado. Y esa mirada que te dirige aquel hombre frente a ti, te dice que su sentimiento era totalmente correspondido. Ese hombre se hace a un lado para que tú, Syaoran, puedas abrir la puerta, y entres a verla a ella por última vez. Para decirle adiós.

Miro hacia la ventana y el cielo está oscuro, a punto de llorar. Aquí, en mi lecho, observo lo que mi cuarto una vez fue para mí. Un refugio en el que mi alma descansaba cada vez que me iba a la cama. El mundo que me recibía cada vez que llegaba de la escuela, para pensar y recordar los momentos que pasaba junto a ti. El lugar donde podía descansar de todos aquellos ataques que sacudían a mi cuerpo y que lo dejaban débil y exiguo.

Observo los peluches que tanta gente me obsequió para provocar en mi rostro una débil sonrisa, y que no iba más allá de eso hasta que te conocí a ti. Por fin contigo pude sonreír, incluso reírme. Aún me pregunto si conocerte a ti fue mi bendición o mi perdición. Sin embargo, como dije antes, es imposible arrepentirse y reclamar a la fuerza divina, porque no lamento, y nunca lamentaré, ni en el último aliento que me quede, el haberte conocido, Syaoran.

Callé, sí, y ahora mismo lo sigo haciendo. Por eso cuando me viste llorar en aquel columpio, decidí firmemente nunca decirte lo que me pasaba y no contarte de mi enfermedad terminal. ¿Para qué¿Para hacerte más daño de lo que el destino nos había hecho al juntarnos¿Para verte llorar y no poder hacer nada para detener tu llanto? Y es que no soportaría verte así, Syaoran, por eso es que imagino la historia que pudo pasar y conformarme con ello, sabiendo que no será verdad.

Mi cerebro aún funciona, sin embargo, mi cuerpo flaquea. Ya no puedo mover mis manos. Ya no puedo usar mis piernas. Si pudiera tener fuerzas otra vez, juro que correría hacia ese lugar, hacia ese columpio, donde probablemente ya no me esperas, y te abrazaría y te pediría disculpas por haber llegado tarde. Y reiríamos y comeríamos el helado que muchas tardes antes solíamos comprar. Y veríamos de nuevo esas películas que tanto nos habían hecho llorar, reír y gritar. Si todo fuera diferente, seríamos felices. Si todo fuera diferente, Syaoran, podría amarte como yo lo deseo.

Comienza a llover, y el cielo llora como mi alma. Cierro los ojos y me pierdo en un abismo gigante, tan profundo y lleno de soledad. Tan vacío de ti.

Me despierta el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Abro mis ojos y descubro que mi mirada está nublada, y aunque muevo mi cabeza ya no siento dolor. Se ha ido.

—¿Sakura?

Esa voz, yo la conozco. Cierro mis ojos, porque siento mis párpados muy pesados.

—Sakura, estoy aquí.

Vuelvo a abrir mi mirada pero esta ya no enfoca nada. Sin embargo, percibo un tono caoba que está frente a mi rostro y que me hipnotiza.

—Mi hermosa flor, no estás sola. He llegado aquí contigo, recuerda la promesa que hicimos un día.

Abro mi boca para hablar, pero mi lengua no me responde. Hago un esfuerzo, casi semejante a lo que es mantener mis ojos abiertos y emito débilmente la única palabra presente en mi mente:

—Syaoran.

—Sí, soy yo Sakura —responde aquella voz—. Estoy aquí contigo.

De pronto, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, imposibles de detener. ¡Él está conmigo! Syaoran¿cómo se enteró?

—Sakura —me susurra Syaoran—. No llores. Tranquila.

Su voz sonaba suave, tan suave como la brisa de aquellas tardes que pasábamos juntos. Tan suave como aquellos besos que me daba al despedirse. Oh, Syaoran¿cómo poder decirte adiós?

—Perdóname.

—Sakura, no tienes porqué pedir perdón, yo sé que hiciste... lo que creías mejor para mí. Sé que tu intención era no hacerme sufrir, y no sufro, mi amor, porque estoy ahora junto a ti y eso es lo que me basta.

—Pero, me iré... y te dejaré... solo.

—Nada de eso, Sakura, tú no me dejarás porque siempre, siempre... estuviste dentro de mí. Lo estuviste y lo estarás.

—Y me llevaré tu recuerdo conmigo, querido Syaoran...

Parece que mis párpados ya no pueden mantenerse más tiempo abiertos. Debo cerrar los ojos, descansarlos un momento. Apenas y siento el suave roce de unos labios sobre los míos. Parece que el abismo por fin me alcanza y esta vez no creo volver de allí.

—Adiós, Sakura.

Adiós, mi dulce amor... Syaoran.

* * *

_Hola a todos. Pues este es un Oneshot que escribí para un concurso en un foro que aprecio mucho y donde he conocido a mucha gente realmente genial, a quienes dedico este fic, especialmente a Pami y Satoshi, y el cual quiero compartir con ustedes, mis lectores de ff-net._

_Sé que últimamente he escrito mucho drama y tragedia, y pareciese que estoy olvidando el fic de "Y para enamorarse..." pero NO. No se preocupen, seguiré continuando, solamente que estas fechas estuvieron llenas de conflictos, tareas y ocupaciones, que me han impedido escribir dicha continuación._

_Sin embargo, lean estos oneshots, y el fic colectivo que he publicado a la par con este, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán. Muchas gracias por su atención y un fuerte abrazo y buenos deseos a todos._

_Saludos, _

_Fann._


End file.
